Le dernier jour
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot]MarcusOlivier. Le dernier jour passé à Poudlard arrive...En même temps que la mélancolie et le regret...Pourquoi estce si dur de quitter l'endroit où l'on a passé sept ans de sa vie ?


Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : Euh…violent ? XD

Paring : Marcus/Olivier

Disclamers : …pas à moi. u.u Vous imaginez s'ils le seraient ? Leur côté hétéro courraient à leur perte. n.n

Bon…parce que je voulais du Marcus/Olivier mais que j'en trouvais pas…çç Et pour tous les fans du Mar/Oli qui sont dans le même cas…snif…

Attention, one shot de violence…XD Je plaisante, je plaisante, fuyez pas ! XD Au début, petite bagarre, mais après, fluff ! ¤u¤

* * *

Le dernier jour

* * *

Voilà.

Olivier leva son visage vers le château qui lui avait servit de deuxième maison pendant sept ans. L'endroit où il avait eut des hauts et des bas, où il avait rencontré sa deuxième famille…

Où il avait grandit…

C'était la dernière fois qu'il reverrait Poudlard…

La dernière fois…

-Olivier ! Montes ! On va partir ! », appela Percy, sa tête rousse dépassant de la porte du train vermillon.

Le brun se retourna vers son meilleur ami et lui sourit avant de monter.

-Ok ok… »

Un sifflement strident retentit, et les portes se refermèrent alors que les deux Gryffondors retournaient dans leurs compartiments.

-Alors Percy…Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant qu'on est plus à Poudlard ? »

-Entrer au ministère bien sûr ! », répondit le rouquin avec enthousiasme.

Il se mit aussitôt à lui déverser un flot de parole, sur les bienfaits du travail au ministère, auprès de personnes importantes…l'excitation de la perspective de rencontrer des gens hauts placés, de mener du travail de diplomate dans un bureau confortable et spacieux…

Olivier l'écoutait d'une oreille, regardant le paysage défiler derrière la fenêtre.

Personnellement, lui, ne voyait pas du tout où pouvait être l'excitation d'un tel boulot… En tout cas, s'il y en avait une, elle n'égalait sûrement pas l'ivresse qui le faisait frissonner à chaque fois qu'il volait sur son balai…

Ca, c'était clair et net.

Peu après, Angélina, Katie et Alicia vinrent se joindre à eux, et Fred et George les imitèrent quelques secondes plus tard, au grand dam de Percy qui dût supporter toutes leurs piques et autres farces en tous genres.

Le voyage se passa rapidement…trop rapidement.

Ils allaient bientôt arriver…

-Je vais…aller faire un tour…», fit Olivier, mal à l'aise.

Il n'avait pas envie de quitter Poudlard…ça allait lui faire tellement…bizarre !

Olivier savait qu'il avait la chance de pouvoir exercer le métier qu'il voulait, vu que Flaquemmart l'avait accepté sans hésiter, mais le fait qu'il ne verrait presque plus ses amis…qu'il n'aurait plus ses petites habitudes…ses points de repères…

Même cette vieille chouette de MacGonagall allait lui manquer…

Et peut être aussi ce lourdaud de professeur de potion aux cheveux gras…

-On va bientôt arriver donc, traîne pas trop… », conseilla Alicia avec un sourire.

Olivier hocha sa tête et sortit du compartiment.

Sans but précis, le brun se mit à traîner dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express, jetant de temps à autres des regards à travers les vitres des compartiments.

Quand il arriva presque au fond du train, il entre-aperçut Adrian Pucey qui ne semblait pas content, assis avec d'autre Serpentard de dernière année, mais ne vit pas Marcus Flint.

Etrange…

Et, lorsqu'il atteignit le fond du train…assis tout seul dans un compartiment, regardant un point invisible à travers la fenêtre, il le vit.

Pourquoi était-il tout seul ?

Lentement, le Serpentard tourna son visage vers la porte jusqu'à croiser son regard.

Ils se dévisagèrent l'un et l'autre pendant quelques secondes, avant que Flint ne se lève brusquement pour ouvrir la porte. Puis, avec violence, il l'attrapa par le col pour le jeter à l'intérieur du compartiment.

Surpris, Olivier eut juste le temps de se protéger le visage, évitant de peu de se faire écraser le nez par le point rageur de Marcus.

Un coup l'atteignit de plein fouet dans l'estomac et il serra ses dents, sentant la colère monter.

Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ?

Jamais Marcus ne l'avait frappé avec autant de violence.

Olivier roula sur le côté, et le poing de Flint s'écrasa contre le sol, frôlant son oreille. Il ne pouvait pas répliquer, trop surpris pour réagir, trop bloqué pour répliquer.

Entre le sol et le corps de son rival.

Marcus attrapa ses mèches brunes entre ses doigts et cogna violemment sa tête contre la petite table en métal.

Sonné, Olivier se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas montrer sa douleur à son rival, et se jeta sur lui en le faisant tomber au sol. Le Gryffondor le frappa, le roua de coup comme l'avait précédemment fait Marcus.

Quand, d'un coup, Flint l'envoya bouler sur le côté et s'assit sur lui pour le bloquer, avant de le prendre par le col tandis qu'Olivier posait ses deux mains sur les poignets du Serpentard pour essayer de résister.

Ils se dévisagèrent à nouveau, le souffle court, et Olivier toussota quand Marcus lui assena à nouveau un coup puissant dans le ventre.

Il sentit un goût métallique dans sa bouche mais garda ses lèvres obstinément serrées.

-Ouvre la bouche. »

Olivier resta impassible, et les sourcils de Marcus se froncèrent encore plus alors qu'il resserrait sa prise sur le col du Lion.

-Ouvre-la ! »

-… »

Flint se mit à trembler et rapprocha lentement son visage vers celui de Dubois qui restait sans émotions.

Et brusquement, il s'empara de ses lèvres avec violence.

Olivier frissonna et ne pût s'empêcher de les entrouvrir pour laisser la langue de son rival caresser la sienne.

Le brun s'accrochait à Marcus comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et celui ci l'entourait de ses bras. Il n'aurait sût dire pourquoi…il faisait ça…Le lion avait l'impression qu'il en avait terriblement besoin. Le baiser le rassurait, étrangement, le réconfortait…

Marcus se sépara d'Olivier en reprenant son souffle et le regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau une fois, deux fois…

Il aurait voulût aller plus loin…

Le Serpentard se laissa tomber à côté d'Olivier, allongé sur le dos et les yeux grands ouverts.

Derrière la vitre, la campagne avait laissé place à la ville, ils ne leurs restaient plus beaucoup de temps…

Olivier se tourna vers Marcus et posa timidement son front sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

Flint laissa échapper un léger soupire et lui prit lentement la main, alors que le Poudlard Express s'arrêtait lentement, mais sûrement.

Quand le train se stoppa totalement, lorsque tous les sorciers sortirent avec leurs valises sur le quai pour rejoindre leurs parents, aucun des deux ne bougea.

Ils restaient ainsi, silencieux, les yeux grands ouverts.

Ils devaient y aller…

Et pourtant…

Ils n'en avaient vraiment pas envie.


End file.
